


All Over Again

by Miriyoku_Rio



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, That's it, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriyoku_Rio/pseuds/Miriyoku_Rio
Summary: Eli was so in love.





	All Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my personal faves even if it was a little short.

Sonoda Umi was many things.

To some, she was the dependable senior that could be reliant upon. To others she was a caring friend that would always go out of her way to help. She was strict yet could make the coldest of hearts melt when her cheeks became that deep crimson that was easily noticeable on her slight pale complexion. But, to Eli, Sonoda Umi was so much more.

To her, Umi was – as cheesy as it sounds – her everything. Her light, her dreams; the very air that Eli needed to live and love, was Umi.  Now, don’t get her wrong; yes, Umi was very, oh so very dear to her and the blonde often found herself craving the second year more and more. But she would never go as far as to say that should would perish without the archer. That she would shut down and become depressed if she wasn’t around Umi even for a couple of days. Her love for her adorable underclassman was, in a way, comfort. That type of thing that you could live without for the day, but then indulge and spoil at night.

And that was the best feeling Eli knew.

The mornings (mainly on weekends) where she would slowly awaken and have the privilege to gaze upon her comfort were, honestly, simply divine. All the precious images that she had locked and sealed in her mind were some of the treasures that she would sometimes let slip when classes are being slow or when she’s having a stressful time with student council work. And, just like the mornings she witnessed them, the images would make her smile uncontrollably.

This morning was no different, and she also had a lot more adorable images to place in her bank. Ones that were most definitely going to appear when the time called for it.

“You are staring again.”

A chuckle came as a response. Reaching out, Eli gently moved some strands of midnight blue locks away from Umi’s face, “can you blame me?”

Umi huffed, her eyes still closed which made the blonde wonder how she knew in the first place. The faint mumble of letters leaving the younger girls mouth. Eli was only just able to decipher the word ‘shameless’ from Umi’s almost silent tone.

A smile was set free as the hand that moved Umi’s hair rested upon the younger girls’ warm cheek, her thumb soothing the warm skin beneath it. Umi still kept her eyes closed, however her own hand gently gripped onto Eli’s arm, a feint twitch of her own smile appearing.

Shuffling closer, the third year slightly nudged her nose against Umi’s, her free arm sliding under the pillow the archer was rested upon and pull the other in close. Her fingers losing themselves within the sea of hair.

Umi finally opened her eyes. The hot coals that Eli constantly found herself losing within looked into her own, as if her eyes alone were expressing everything she was thinking. It made Eli weak. It made Eli excited.

It made Eli fall in love all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta for reading!


End file.
